São Valentim
by Kinha Oliver
Summary: Hoje é o dia em que as meninas surtam e me dão dezenas de caixas de chocolate, odeio esse dia. SasuxHina


**Valentine's Day.**

**(**_Por Jessica Oliveira_**)**

**-**

**-**

**Dia de São Valentim**_**— **_(dia 14 de Fevereiro. - Escola Secundária Konoha no Sato)

_Hoje é o dia em que as meninas surtam e me dão dezenas de caixas de __chocolate__, odeio esse dia (assim como todos os outros). Não me leve a mal, eu não sou gay (nada contra) somente não gosto de garotas no meu pé o dia inteiro, tentando, a todo custo me entregar chocolates. E exatamente isso que esse dia me lembra: garotas histéricas disputando por um pouco da minha atenção. Pura e simples perda de tempo._

_Como já expliquei odeio esse dia, e é por isso que hoje exatamente às nove da manhã, estou escondido, ou melhor, empoleirado numa árvore, como um pássaro tentando fugir de um gato (isso não era o que você esperava de um valente Uchiha não é?)._

_Espero sinceramente que caia uma chuva dos infernos e que essas meninas idiotas parem de me procurar. Droga! Acharam-me...! Tenho que correr. Elas devem ter um radar. Só pode!_

— **Sasuke-san...? — **disse uma voz atrás de mim. Por um momento prendi minha respiração, mas depois a soltei lentamente, não tinha com o que me preocupar. Era Hyuuga Hinata a única garota em toda a escola que não ligava nem um pouco para mim. E que em quase todo o meu tempo de existência me chama de Sasuke-san. Quase porque, antes ela me chamava por Uchiha-san. Era realmente _estranho_.

— **Murmp. Olá Hinata. — **não sou muito de falar, mas também não sou mal educado (não muito).

_Tlapm... Tlapm... Tlapm._

_Estou ouvindo barulhos acho que elas estão vindo para cá. Merda! Para onde eu vou para onde eu vou... Elas vão me achar!_

— **Sasuke-san...? — **Eu olhei para ela, ela apontou para um armário de vassouras. Acho que ela captou o meu olhar desesperado. _Mas eu Uchiha Sasuke não entraria ali. De jeito nenhum! _

— **Merda...**

_Droga não tem jeito elas estão vindo._

— **Hina-chan você viu o Sasuke-kun por aí? — **perguntou uma menina de curtos cabelos rosa e olhos esverdeados, analisando Hinata.

_Espero que Hinata seja boa de mentiras! Eu realmente espero..._

— **Ele está no armário de vassouras. — **disse a Hinata apontando para o armário.

_Ei! O que está fazendo? Dando minha localização para o inimigo! Realmente não posso confiar nas mulheres... Espere um pouco... Porque Sakura está... Rindo?_

— **Claro Hinata! Até parece que o Sasuke-kun ia se esconder no armário de vassouras, você realmente mente mal! — **disse a rosada rindo e se afastando. **— Se o ver, por favor, nos avise.**

_Ela estava se afastando, eu estava a salvo! Obrigado Kami-sama²._

— **Tá. — **disse ela continuando seu trabalho (hoje era dia dela arrumar a sala). **— Pode sair Uchiha-san, ela já foi. — **disse ela sussurrando no armário de vassouras onde eu me encontrava.

— **Erm... Obrigado. — **disse a contragosto assim que me vi livre do armário de vassouras (agradecer não fazia parte do meu vocabulário). **— Até mais, Hyuuga.**

— **Espere. — **ela correu e agarrou a manga da minha camisa. **— Você pode ficar com isso? — **ela me entregou uma caixa, eu sabia que era uma caixa de chocolate.

_Eu instintivamente soube que aquela caixa não era para mim (só pelo embrulho laranja, eu já tinha uma vaga idéia para quem era). Porque ela não entregará a seu dono original? Talvez por vergonha, ou até mesmo falta de auto-estima, eu não me importo. _

_Mesmo que ela tivesse me salvado (coisa que eu já agradeci) eu não iria aceitar esse presente, não mesmo. Além do que, ele nem é pra mim._

— **Eu, não posso, eu não vou aceitar. — **dessa vez ela não me impediu de sair, ficou lá parada. Não pude (nem quis) ver seu rosto (tenho quase certeza que estava prestes a chorar). E uma parte (minúscula devo ressaltar) de mim sentiu vontade de voltar e pegar o chocolate (coisa que eu não fiz). Dando por vencido voltei para casa, no dia seguinte eu não me lembraria mais do incidente desagradável. Era isso que eu achava que aconteceria. Doce Ilusão.

_Dez e cinco, onze e dez, onze e quarenta. Porque a hora estava demorando tanto? Desisti. Levantei da cama peguei um short qualquer e uma blusa, os dois da mesma cor: preta. Caminhei até a mansão Hyuuga (que não era muito longe da minha), cheguei lá em poucos minutos e fiquei parado alguns instantes, até meus olhos se fixaram em uma figura fantasmagórica, andando pelo pátio externo da mansão e reconheci quase que imediatamente: Hinata. Estava linda com um quimono branco, do lado esquerdo estavam desenhadas algumas folhas vermelhas, que lembravam vagamente o outono. O quimono era preso por uma faixa longa amarela, que combinava magnificamente com algumas outras folhas que eram amarelas. Ela estava linda. _

— **Hinata, — **eu chamei auto o suficiente para ela escutar, e então ela me fitou (seu olhar estava confuso) **— Eu quero o chocolate agora!**

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e logo depois entrou na residência grande e luxuosa que era a mansão Hyuuga e em poucos minutos depois, ela voltou com uma caixa de chocolate. Eu estranhei o embrulho não era mais o chamativo abobora, e sim azul escuro. Eu não disse nada, estava muito escuro e não pude ver suas feições, então peguei o chocolate e fui embora (sem olhar para trás e sem falar nada). Quando cheguei em casa pude notar que ainda faltavam cinco minutos para a meia noite e que hoje ainda era "Valentim Day's" , o dia que tanto odiava, abri a caixa de chocolate é para minha surpresa estava escrito em uma letra muito caprichada:

**Uchiha Sasuke-san, **

**Quer Namorar comigo?**

_Talvez, Valentine's Day não fosse tão ruim assim... _

_Você esperaria isso de Hyuuga Hinata...? Ela podia ser realmente surpreendente. _

_O que eu respondi? Isso é uma outra história...talvez no dia de __White day's__**²**__ vocês saibam._

**Fim.**

* * *

**Glosário:**

_**Kami-sama¹ – **_Deus.

_**White day's² – **_E o dia em que o homem devolve o presente do dia dos namorados.

**N/A: **Ç.Ç

* * *

Feliz Valetine's Day! (Droga. Atrasei uma hora ¬¬')

Oneshot mega bobinha...

_**Review?**_


End file.
